Adoo Koe
Supplemental Information Hair color: Brown Headgear: unknown Eye color: Green Headphones: random white ones with two screens (one shows options such as play, pause, the other shows bars ) Nationality/Race: Lithuanian. Speaks japanese knows english very well but can't speak well. Adoo also studies other languages but he has a very strong accent. Half android half human History: 'Adoo was originaly just created for fun. And to keep company to D-C (Shadoo's BFF's genderbend)' He doesn't have any backstory YET. Shadoo keeps Adoo as an older brother. Shadoo keeps torturing her poor brother and playing pranks on him. Adoo is always folowed by his floating companions (the speakers) The speakers allow him to sing really loud or help him fight. Speakers can change size. Adoo is a complete opposite of Shadoo. Probably the only thing they have in common that they both dislike Papi. Adoo is very tall. Adoo is calm and smart mostly cought reading books. Adoo can see with the eye that's covered with a band. Behind the band theres a scar .Adoo doesn't like it that's why he hides it. The scar doesn't heal. Adoo is half human half android. His covered eye is a bit corrupt from the sratch it's color is different it's a greenish yellow with red inside The reason of the scar: An evil bird scratched him while he was in a park :U The bird most likely was sent by Shadoo and U-CD Voice Configuration ' ' Adoo Koe ACT1 http://www.4shared.com/zip/qfSEovY_/Adoo_Koe.html http://www.mediafire.com/?sb1ddsd45xtau3s http://bowlroll.net/up/dl4176 Sample http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAAlE2YVVDs Adoo Append Calm http://bowlroll.net/up/dl14339 sample http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSKbbMSHSAs Adoo Append Adult http://bowlroll.net/up/dl16114 sample http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO2gMLrj2Jc 'MORE PERSONALITY INFO~' Adoo is very kind and loving. He's smart,helpful,caring, sweet and very ethic. A gentelmen also. But just like everyone his nerves aren't metal solid he can get angry and start yelling but Adoo rarely says any curse words. You woun't catch him in public cursing all over the place. Adoo absolutely loves reading. Even being smart and reading a lot he tries to avoid fancy words because he doesn't want to confuse people. Adoo has a rather thick accent but he can speak other languages very well. Adoo has a second side which is sad,cold,depressed,suicidal, he keeps complaining and even cuts himself or attempts suicide. Knowing Adoo's luck he fails everytime. A curse if you wish More? Adoo enjoys eating traditional dishes. He likes to eat healthy and rarely eats any sweets. Since Adoo and Shadoo live together with no one else Adoo has no choice but to take care of Shadoo in every way he can so he knows how to cook and clean up and all that stuff. Adoo is also very talented when it comes to playing the guitar it's his favourite instrument. Adoo is a coward and gets scared very easily >u> however he doesn't get scared of Shadoo's cruel actions and the dead bodies he sees left behind. Adoo shows his fears rarely they really aren't seenable. Category:UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Android Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Profile pages needing cleanup